


Standing on the Sidelines, I Couldn't Be More Proud

by americanhoney913



Series: We Ride Together [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, F/F, Happy poly ship, I just want all four of my babies to be happy, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Hang in there, babyThings are crazyBut I know your futures brightHang in there, babyThere's no maybeEverything turns out alrightSure life is up and downBut trust me it comes back aroundYour gonna love who you turn out to beHang in there,-- Hang in There, Baby, Bridgit Mendler





	Standing on the Sidelines, I Couldn't Be More Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Rude woman, can you prompt 8 with 4hw, thanks boo lmao  
> Kayfabe, 4HW, 8: Ring/Smile/Memory
> 
> Thanks for finally sending me the ask on Tumblr, Queenie! Hope you enjoy it!

 

The cheers echo in Charlotte’s ears, roaring and rushing through her like a river, even from behind a TV screen. She watches them as they dance around the ring, hoisting up their arms and their megawatt smiles. She misses it, but she wouldn’t change her current position for anything.

Do they know how proud of them Charlotte is? How she can just stand there for hours and watch them battle it out in the ring, all sweat and straining muscles and heavy breathing. God, just thinking about it is making her brain hazy. 

Charlotte shakes her head and sits back down, huffing as her back hits the chair. It’s the most comfortable chair in catering, yet it’s doing nothing to ease the strain on her back.

“You want me to get you a pillow? I'm pretty sure Nattie has one in her locker for her beauty naps.”

Charlotte looks up to see Alexa smiling down at her, a hand on the back of her chair. Her pink tips are gone, replaced by blue to go with her new look. She misses the pink, but she loves how the blue ring gear really makes her eyes pop.

“I’m okay for now, but thanks,” Charlotte replies as she pats Alexa’s hand.

“M’kay.” Alexa sits next to her and puts her feet up on the chair in front of them. “How’re you doing with all this?”

“I miss it, sure,” she says with a sigh, “but my girls are up there, kicking ass and taking names.” She arches her back and groans when something cracks, pressing her hand to her back. She’s gonna need a Bayley-special massage if this pain stays for the rest of the night. “I'm so proud of them.”

“Yeah, but it’s weird seeing them out there and you in here.”

“It is what it is,” Charlotte says with a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck.

Alexa opens her mouth, about to say something else, when there’s another huge cheer from the crowd and the two blondes look up to see Becky, Bayley, and Sasha doing a triple pin on the Riott Squad. The crowd is going wild, standing and cheering for her girls and she can’t help but stand up as well. She wants to be out there with them, lifting their arms and celebrating, but here she is, watching from the TV screen, as they celebrate their victory over the triple heel team. Alexa follows behind with a skip in her step, a huge smile on her face.

Charlotte stands in the back of gorilla, arms crossed, as The Riott Squad walks by, rubbing bruises and sharing high fives and smiles. “Good show, guys!” she shouts after them and Ruby throws her a good-natured middle finger. Alexa rolls her eyes when Charlotte looks at her, but she follows the other women out to give the taller blonde some time alone with her wives.

Charlotte’s still faced towards the backs of the three women so she jumps when someone wraps their arms around her from behind. “‘Ey, mama!”

The blonde looks over her shoulder and sees purple hair first before Sasha looks up and flashes her a blinding smile. She spins around to hug the purple haired woman, pressing a few soft kisses to her lips, before she pulls back and allow the shorter woman to snuggle into her side, lets the  _ Legit Boss _ fall away and reveal her very soft wife.

“Quit hoggin’ ‘er, boss,” Becky’s Irish brogue breaks her out of her snuggle with Sasha. Charlotte watches as the redhead struts towards them, an extra swing in her step, and the curtain swishes shut behind her and Bayley. Sasha sticks her tongue out, but she steps back to let Charlotte sweep the woman into a hug. Becky goes right for the deep kiss, licking into the blonde’s mouth and letting out a little grunt when Charlotte responds in kind. The blonde can feel Becky’s fingers almost digging into her biceps.

“Jesus, get a room,” Bayley’s voice break them out of their little bubble. “Bex, weren’t you complaining about Sash hogging her just a minute ago?”

“I've got dibs,” Becky pulls away from Charlotte enough to speak. She wiggles her fingers at the two of them. “Legally.” She misses the way the blonde rolls her eyes, but the other two chuckle.

Sasha hooks her arm over Bayley’s shoulder and brushes her nose against her cheek. “You know how she gets when she wins a match,” Sasha says and Becky throws a middle finger as she dives back into Charlotte’s mouth. The blonde stumbles back and Bayley rushes to wrap her arm around her.

“Bex, please leave that for when we get to the hotel room,” Sasha says as she pulls on Becky’s shirt collar. The redhead groans but allows the Boss to pull her away, even as she makes grabby hands towards Charlotte, whining like a kicked puppy. “Come on, ya big baby. It’s not like she’s goin’ anywhere.”

Bayley and Charlotte watch as the two of them bicker as they head back to the locker room before the brunette turns to her. “How’re you feeling?” Bayley asks.

Charlotte shrugs. “Hungry. Tired. Just glad I didn’t throw up today.” She smirks at the brunette and wiggles her eyebrows. “Maybe a little horny from watching y’all out there, all sweat and muscles.”

“You sound like Becky.”

“Well, what did you expect?” Charlotte tugs on Bayley’s ponytail and the other woman giggles.

“This, honestly,” Bayley says as she leans up slightly and presses a soft kiss to Charlotte’s cheek, nose, mouth. “I love you. I’m glad you were here tonight.”

“Me too,” Charlotte whispers against Bayley’s hair as she pulls her into a hug. 

“When’s your next checkup?”

“Saturday. I made sure it was a day you could all be there.”

“Good.” Bayley presses her hand to the blonde’s stomach, rubbing her thumb over the small bump there. Charlotte leans into her and sighs before she wrinkles her nose.

“Okay, you really need a shower, because baby’s not happy with the smell.” Charlotte chuckles. “I might find my girls sweaty hot, but baby definitely does not approve.”

Bayley smiles, kisses her thumb, and presses it back to the blonde’s baby bump. Charlotte watches with stars in her eyes as The Hugger walks down the same path the Legit Boss and The Man.

* * *

_ “What do you mean you won’t be able to fight anymore?” Hunter asks as he steeples his hands on the desk. “I thought you were cleared by the doctor for that arm injury two weeks ago.” _

_ Becky rests her hands on Charlotte’s shoulders, massaging the tense muscles there. Sasha’s leaning against the wall, a frown on her face, arms crossed, and Bayley’s sitting in the chair beside Charlotte, hand resting on the blonde’s lap. Charlotte wants to reach for Sasha too, but she knows the purple haired woman’s keeping her distance for a reason and will come when she’s ready.  _

_ “It’s, uh, a longer period of time,” Bayley says. _

_ “How long?” Hunter asks. Charlotte can see the calculating going on in his head as he mentally shifts matches around to make space for her time out of the ring. “Because we’re on the Road to WrestleMania in a few months and we’ve got big plans for the Four Horsewoman now that you’re all getting along story-wise.” _

_ Sasha straightens up and walks over, standing behind Bayley. Her scowl has turned into a frown. “She’s not doing WrestleMania this year. You’ll have to make do with three of the four.” _

_ “Miss Banks, you don’t get to dictate her schedule,” he says with a little tension in his voice and Charlotte watches his jaw jumps, “I do.”  Sasha doesn’t back down and just stands there and continues to scowl. Charlotte knows that if she doesn’t step in, the Boss is gonna jump right out of Sasha and she can’t have that. She can't let her wife get in trouble because of her. _

_ “I’m pregnant,” Charlotte says when she sees Sasha open her mouth. “Thirteen weeks.” _

_ Hunter’s demeanor completely changes from annoyed to ecstatic in three seconds flat. The four of them had told him about the IVF and the hormone treatment, about the ups and downs and everything in between. Charlotte honestly hasn't even told her own father yet but, to be fair, this kind of feels more significant. Telling her wrestling father before she tells her real father. _

_ “It worked?” He looks like he’s going to vault over the desk and pull Charlotte into a huge hug, but he stays where he is. The blonde nods, a huge smile on her face. Becky squeezes her shoulders and Bayley does the same with her hand. “This is great news! Congratulations! _

_ “So, yeah,” Charlotte takes a deep breath, “I’ll be off for a while.” She traces one of the whorls in the cherrywood of the desk. “I’m not retiring, but this is all I can tell you right now as to plans.” She taps her index finger against Bayley's hand. "We'll have to do some sort of Flair-worthy announcement and exit. I don't want to hide the reason why I'm leaving. The fans deserve to know." _

_ Hunter turns to the others in the room. “What about you three?” _

_ “Oh, they’ll keep--” _

_ Becky’s left hand curls around Charlotte’s bicep. “I won’t stop fighting, but I’m definitely going to ask to step back from the big matches as the due date gets closer.” Bayley nods in agreement. _

_ “Well, you just keep me posted, okay?” Hunter asks as he stands up. “I’m so happy for you guys.” He finally moves around the desk and comes towards Charlotte. Even with her height, he towers over her. Becky might call her a sexy skyscraper, but Hunter is like a fucking mountain.  _

_ Bayley gets swooped up in a hug first since she's the closest. She giggles as Sasha holds out her hand for a fist bump but Hunter shakes his head and pulls her in, wrapping the two girls in his arms. Charlotte gets to her feet and Becky rests her head against the blonde’s shoulder, sliding her hand from her elbow to intertwine their fingers. _

_ Hunter finally lets go of the Boss ‘n’ Hugs Connection and moves to wrap his arms around Becky and Charlotte. Becky eventually wiggles out of his hold and goes to wrap her own arms around Bayley and Sasha’s waists. They watch on with smiles on their faces as Hunter lifts their tall wife off the floor and the blonde can kick her feet slightly like a child. _

_ It’s nice, this feeling, Charlotte thinks as she feels Hunter’s arms around her, her wives beaming at her from near the door. There’s so much love in this one room that she can feel it being absorbed into her skin and it makes her whole body tingle. She never wants this feeling to end, the feeling of being so full of love that it’s spilling from her like water overflowing from a glass. _

_ And she knows that, as soon as this baby arrives, that feeling will never end. _

* * *

Becky comes out of the locker room first, dressed in a relaxed muscle tee and tight high-waisted jean shorts with little stars on the back pockets. Charlotte’s slightly jealous. She misses wearing those tight jeans that make Sasha do a double take, Bayley shove her hand into one of the back pockets, and Becky smack her ass as she walks by. She wheels her suitcase full of ring gear and other miscellaneous shit and leaves it next to the blonde. Charlotte grabs it from her and slings an arm over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Hey, champ, how’s life?”

“Yer such a dork.” Becky looks up at her with one of those dopey I-love-you smiles that also could read as a you’re-so-stupid smile. “It’s not like we won any titles.”

“Well, you’re always a winner in my books. Even though I definitely won the best prize of all.” She hooks her finger through the chain that holds Becky’s most prized possessions that she doesn’t take off ever, even when she’s in the ring and it’s yet another thing for her opponents to grab. “I’ve got you and Bayley and Sasha and you’ve got me.”

Becky reaches up and presses a kiss to Charlotte’s lips. “Ya got us, lass. Yer stuck with us fer life...‘specially me.” She dips her chin and Charlotte smiles as the light of backstage glints off of the emerald and gold Claddagh ring hanging on the chain. A present from Charlotte to Becky on their double wedding day. “Ya signed yer soul to the devil and I ain’t given it back.”

“Who’s the devil now?” Bayley walks out of the locker room with both her gear bag and Sasha’s over her shoulders, the straps making an X across her chest. Sasha steps out behind her and swings the keys around her finger.

“Apparently, when I agreed to marry this one,” she pokes Becky’s cheek and the redhead pretends to bite it,  “I sold my soul to the devil.”

Bayley laughs, one of those full-belly I’m-so-happy laughs that Charlotte loves. Sasha shakes her head. “Well, we did agree that you’d be able to handle her the best. The devil you know, you know?” Sasha says.

“Well, you got the better connection, Boss ‘n’ Hugs,” Charlotte counters.

“Eh, it just made sense,” Bayley acknowledges with a shrug.

Becky cuts in with a groan. “Listen, ‘m tired and my muscles are so sore I wanna rip them outta me body.” She buries her face in Charlotte’s neck and takes a deep breath. “We can have the argument of who got the better deal back at the hotel.” She reaches out a finger and weakly points it at Bayley. “I believe I was promised a massage if we beat the Goth Squad.”

Bayley grabs Becky’s hand a pulls her from the blonde’s arms and into a tight hug that has the redhead scowling for a minute before she melts. Charlotte can see Bayley’s fist moving in small circles on her back, pressing her knuckles in with each circle.

A small hand slips into hers and she looks to her side to find Sasha looking at them as well, her jaw clenched. Charlotte reaches out and rubs her thumb over her sharp jawline and her heart flutters as Sasha relaxes into her. It’s amazing that her two hard-headed wives, the Boss and the Man, can relax with just a touch from her or Bayley, even though it’s not something they’ll do unless it’s just the four of them.

Charlotte’s heart feels so full, the waves spilling over like a waterfall, and she walks after her girls, Sasha’s hand in hers and a huge smile on her face. She brings the hand Sasha’s holding to her mouth and presses a kiss to her knuckles. Sasha’s scowl turns into a smile and she kisses Charlotte’s jaw.

“Come on,” Sasha whispers, “the baby must be hungry.”

“I think we’ve got enough babies to feed tonight,” Charlotte responds, a chuckle spilling from her lips. “This one just wants potato chips and frosting.” Sasha wrinkles her nose. “Maybe even some pickles.”

Bayley’s almost carrying the redhead in front of them and Charlotte grabs Becky’s bag to wheel it to the car. “God, I thought you were bad before, but this is too much,” Sasha groans.

Charlotte shrugs and smiles, one hand pulling the suitcase and the other presses Sasha’s hand to her stomach. 

“The baby wants what the baby wants.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked the fic. Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> My Tumblr is thirstyforthasmin if you want to send me prompts for Charlynch, Bayasha, or OT4. However, I have so many ideas for them that it might take a while to get to the prompts. I hope to hear prompts and your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
